


Стена

by MagnusKervalen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Darkfic, M/M, PWP, dubcon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-01-24 03:06:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1589399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnusKervalen/pseuds/MagnusKervalen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на Кинк-фест №6 по заявке: 1.193. Антонин Долохов/Люциус Малфой.<br/>Секс в подворотне у грязной кирпичной стены под шум улицы. Не нон-кон, но можно даб-кон.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Стена

Люциус долго не мог отдышаться, вздрагивая от остаточных рвотных позывов. Надорванное горло горело, во рту оставался омерзительно-горький привкус. Дрожащими руками Люциус вынул из кармана платок, вытер холодный пот с лица, утер губы. Поморщившись от нового приступа отвращения, бросил платок в лужицу собственной рвоты.

Вокруг было тихо – по-ночному тихо: издалека доносился монотонный гул машин, кто-то неторопливо шел по тротуару, в одном из домов работал радиоприемник, искаженный голос ведущего новостей вплетался в женскую ругань, несущуюся из окна дешевого мотеля. В этом пьяном визге Люциусу слышались вопли умирающих. _Грохот выбитой двери, крики, искаженные лица – страхом, болью… А потом и вовсе нет лиц, только что-то кровавое, сочащееся, как раздавленный спелый плод; но оно оставалось живым, оно кричало – кричало, кричало, кричало до тех пор, пока Долохов не бросил еще одно заклинание…_

Люциус закрыл глаза, сдавил пальцами виски. Образы, возникающие в памяти, казались видениями из кошмарных снов, и Люциус многое отдал бы за то, чтобы так оно и было. Но всё это происходило с ним на самом деле, всё было тошнотворно реальным, настолько реальным, что он до сих пор ощущал острый запах крови, боли и смерти… Люциус зажал рот рукой, сдерживая новый приступ рвоты. Чертов рейд. Чертовы магглы. Чертов Долохов, превращающий убийство в какой-то долбанный безумный цирк…

Женщина в мотеле всё не унималась. У Люциуса шумело в ушах, но даже сквозь этот гул в его сознание проникали ее визгливые ругательства, и, словно вторя ей, со стороны дороги послышался визг шин. Люциуса по-прежнему била дрожь; он оттолкнулся от облезлой кирпичной стены мотеля, оглядел пустынную подворотню, пытаясь определить, как отсюда выбраться, и уже сделал несколько шагов, ориентируясь по шуму машин, когда почувствовал на себе сверлящий взгляд.

Даже не оглянувшись, Люциус понял, кто стоит у него за спиной.

– Долохов, – произнес он, безупречно изображая невозмутимость. – Вы… уже закончили?

– Еще нет.

Болезненный удар отбросил Люциуса к стене. Люциус задохнулся, скользнул руками по кирпичам, ободрав ладони, дернулся, когда почувствовал сильное жесткое тело, прижавшееся к нему сзади.

– Долохов, что вы делаете? – сипло прошептал он – и сразу же вспомнил, что те, незнакомые, испуганные, тоже всё время повторяли – _«Что вы делаете?!»_ …

– Вы все такие чистенькие, – шею Люциуса обожгло горячее дыхание. – Такие… утонченные. Не хотите пачкаться. Не хотите марать свои холеные аристократические ручки, – Люциус попытался высвободиться – и снова оказался прижатым к стене, в то время как ладони Долохова беспорядочно шарили по телу Малфоя. – Ну разумеется, разумеется, дорогой Люциус, пусть пачкаются другие, пусть другие убивают, а ты посмотришь… Посмотришь, а потом скажешь, что ты здесь ни при чем… Пусть другие, недостойные даже твоего взгляда, возятся в грязи… Пусть другие берут на себя всю вину… И гниют в Азкабане… Адову уйму лет гниют в Азкабане! – колено Долохова раздвинуло ноги Люциуса. – А ты постоишь в сторонке… Посмотришь, как нас уводят… Ведь ты здесь совсем ни при чем… Ты будешь сидеть в своем красивеньком кабинете, пить огневиски и тискать свою блядь-секретаршу, пока такая сволочь, как я, будет подыхать среди крыс и дерьма. Что? Что, Малфой, не так? Не об этом ты думаешь? Ты думаешь «Фи, кровь, фи, убийства – какая мерзость!», верно? Только теперь всё по-другому, – Долохов схватил Люциуса за волосы и принялся наматывать их на руку, заставив Малфоя откинуть голову. – Теперь отсидеться в сторонке не получится. Придется замараться, дорогой Люциус, – Долохов разжал Люциусу челюсть и попытался сунуть ему в рот пальцы, но Люциус увернулся, и ладонь Долохова мазнула Малфоя по губам, оставив на них привкус крови. Люциус содрогнулся от отвращения.

– Не нравится? – прошипел Долохов, переместив руку с лица Люциуса на его шею. – Придется привыкнуть…

– Вы не в себе, – собравшись с силами, выдохнул Люциус, пытаясь не замечать, как заскорузлые пальцы Долохова сжимают шею. – Отпустите меня. Отпустите, или я…

– Или ты что? – Долохов отпустил шею Люциуса, вжал его лицом в стену, одним быстрым движением содрал с него брюки, заставив Малфоя вскрикнуть от боли, когда пряжка оцарапала кожу внизу живота. Завозился со своим ремнем, другой рукой удерживая Люциуса у стены.

Стук распахнувшегося окна заставил вздрогнуть обоих. Долохов на мгновение замер (Люциус почувствовал, как обнаженных ягодиц касается грубая ткань брюк Долохова), а потом зажал Люциусу рот рукой, сплюнул на пальцы, привычным движением высвободил член… В следующую же секунду Люциус замычал от боли; он дернулся, почти съехал по стене, оцарапавшись об кирпичи. Долохов тихо выругался; Люциус услышал, как тот снова харкнул, и ощутил, как о ягодицы шлепнул влажный член…

За окном послышалась возня. Долохов замер, прислушиваясь к тому, как кто-то невидимый шаркает тапками; о подоконник звякнула пепельница, чиркнула спичка, в воздухе запахло табаком… Люциус прижимался к стене, зачем-то цепляясь пальцами за осыпающиеся кирпичи; он чувствовал, как головка члена Долохова упирается в ложбинку между ягодиц, как Долохов, медленно меняя положение, трется о его бедра, как шеи касается горячее дыхание, пахнущее огневиски, сигаретами и кровью, и тот же вкус Люциус ощущал на губах… Долохов зажал ему рот еще крепче; Люциусу стало трудно дышать, он попытался высвободиться, заелозил по неровной поверхности стены, обдирая кожу в паху… и почувствовал, как Долохов медленно входит в него.

Взгляд Люциуса метнулся к распахнутому окну: чей-то силуэт темнел в оконном проеме, горел оранжевый огонек сигареты, и искорки, слетавшие с нее, когда незнакомец сбивал пепел, обжигали Люциусу кожу на бедрах. Откуда-то из-за дома доносились пьяные голоса припозднившихся гуляк, фальшиво распевающих обрывки песен… Долохов выдохнул сквозь сжатые зубы и протиснул член еще глубже – Люциусу стоило большого труда сдержать вскрик. Незнакомец в окне пробурчал что-то насчет «проклятых кошек».

Люциус прислонился горящим лбом к стене. Долохов размеренно трахал Малфоя, всё так же зажимая ему рот и удерживая у стены. Ноги Люциуса разъезжались в чем-то влажном – должно быть, он угодил в собственную рвоту – ногти на руках обламывались, когда он пытался удержаться за выступы в стене, в паху всё горело – не от возбуждения, от боли: каждый толчок члена Долохова впечатывал незащищенный одеждой пах Люциуса в кирпичную стену. Движения Долохова всё убыстрялись; он уже не прижимал Малфоя к стене, а словно бы приподнимал на своем члене – Люциус цеплялся за кирпичи и кусал ладонь Долохова, чтобы не застонать.

Где-то совсем рядом послышался шорох штор, молодой женский голос игриво рассмеялся; вслед за этим из окна вылетела бутылка и со звоном разбилась прямо у ног Люциуса. Рука Долохова наконец отпустила волосы Малфоя, вцепилась в его ягодицы… Долохов шепотом выругался, подался вперед, впился зубами в ухо Люциуса и начал беззвучно кончать, вжав Люциуса в стену с такой силой, что у того потемнело в глазах от боли. С водосточной трубы сорвалась холодная капля и упала на плечо Малфоя, расползаясь на ткани маленьким темным пятнышком…

Долохов наконец отпустил его. Люциус на подкашивающихся ногах сделал пару шагов, но почти сразу же потерял равновесие и прислонился спиной к стене. В ночном воздухе остро пахло сигаретами, потом и спермой – Люциусу казалось, что этот запах насквозь пропитал его кожу, и он уже никогда от него не отмоется; на память пришли слова Долохова о том, что теперь Люциусу «придется замараться». Между ягодиц было омерзительно влажно. Малфой судорожно принялся искать платок, но вдруг остановился и поднял свои руки, рассматривая их в тусклом свете, падающем из открытого окна мотеля. Ладони были бурыми от крови и грязи. Люциус поднес руки к лицу, вдохнул терпкий запах и, повинуясь не до конца еще ясному желанию, размазал кровь по своим губам.


End file.
